The Vanishing of the Straw Hats
by FreudTastic
Summary: Through the combined efforts of Stormsoul22 and L. Lord of Yaoi. On the night of Halloween one by one the straw hats begin to disappear one after another.
1. The Game Begins

**This story is written through the combined efforts of Stormsoul22 and L. Lord of Yaoi.**

**Chapter 1**

**The game begins**

**Written by Stormsoul22**

Chopper slowly peaked his head out of the medical bay and took a quick glance around. "There aren't any scary monsters" he kept repeating to himself "I'm a man, and men aren't scared of something that don't exist" he chanted to himself.

He took a few steps out of the room when suddenly a figure dressed in white came out from around the corner. "I'm gonna eat you!" It shouted.

Chopper let out a shriek of terror and dashed to the opposite corner, hiding in his usual way with most of his body sticking out.

The figure took the sheet off to reveal Usopp. "Ha-ha, gotcha didn't I?" He said with a broad grin on his face.

"T-That wasn't funny" Chopper half whimpered "I thought I was gonna **die**!"

"You get scared to easily" Usopp mocked "Just like the child you are"

"I-I'm not a child!" Chopper said "I'm a man, just like the others!"

"Oh yeah?" Usopp said "What kind of a man gets scared as easily as you?"

Chopper felt hands land on his shoulders, making him jump. "MONSTER!" He screamed and dashed off in in the opposite direction. He ran all the way without even paying attention to where he was heading. He ended up tripping over a pair of legs.

Chopper sat up feeling his nose, which was now bleeding "That hurt" He said.

"You should watch where you're going" Zoro mumbled.

"Chhhoooopppeeerrrr" A voice said. Chopper turned around quickly and saw a figure with a really scary face, one covered in blood with really sharp teeth.

Chopper let out a squeak of terror and hid behind Zoro's body, which was sitting down taking a nap. "Why you hiding behind me?" He asked. "Hey, don't you think you should give the kid a break?" He asked.

"I-I'm not a kid!" Chopper protested. He watched as the scary figure took off its mask to reveal Luffy. "You should have seen you're face!" he cried out while laughing.

Chopper made a small whimper and looked down. "I-I-I wasn't scared at all!" He protested, walking out from Zoro's protection.

"C'mon Luffy" He heard Usopp call "Let's go carve our pumpkins!"

"Coming!" Luffy shouted back as he ran towards the direction of the voice.

Chopper pulled his hat past his eyes. "I hate Halloween" He mumbled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chopper had finally gained enough courage to head into the kitchen and see what the others were up too. He could see Luffy and Usopp carving emptying their pumpkins, while Franky was busy carving his.

"Oi, Reindeer Gorilla" Franky said "Come on, Join us"

Chopper slowly headed over to the table "You think this looks SUPER enough?" Franky said as he turned his pumpkin around.

"S-Spooky" Chopper said at the sight of the pumpkins lit up face.

"You're kidding me" Usopp said "You can't even look at jack-o-lanterns without being scared?"

"I told you I'm not scared!" Chopper mumbled .

"Oh that's so sad!" Franky shouted, causing the other three to look at him in shock "Not being able to enjoy the love of a holiday because you're terrified at every little thing about it, that's so terrible reindeer!"

"Franky, it's not that big a deal" The three boys said in unison.

Chopper grabbed a pumpkin and quietly grumbled to himself as he emptied out all the seeding. He took his knife and carved out a simple design. "That's all?" Usopp asked.

"I'm a doctor, not an artist" Chopper said back, noticing Usopp's complex design of a black cat sitting in front of a moon.

"Mine is awesome!" Luffy shouted as he turned his pumpkin around to reveal squiggly lines that resembled nothing either boy could think of.

"It's…Unique?" Usopp said. "But what exactly is it?"

"It's our flag!" Luffy shouted "Couldn't you tell?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"C'mon Nami!" Luffy shouted "We don't have all day, it's only Halloween for one night a year!"

"Don't talk to my lovely Nami~Swan in such a manor!" Sanji said as hearts flew from his eyes "Nami~Swan is so beautiful when decorating the ship"

"Idiots" Nami mumbled.

Chopper was busy hiding on the stairs.

"Aren't you going to help decorate?" He heard a voice ask, which made him jump in alarm. "Z-Zoro!" He said once he noticed the swordsman.

"Well?" The man asked.

"I would but…" Chopper said as he looked down through the bars of the ladder. "Why does Halloween have to be so scary?" He asked.

"Y'know it doesn't have to be" Zoro said.

"R-really?" The reindeer asked as he slowly moved down the stairs to stand next to the swordsman. "But what about all the ghosts and monsters?" He asked.

"Those don't even exist" Zoro said as he gently poked the reindeer in the nose, earning a giggle from the reindeer. "I think that at times like this, you should have fun"

"R-Really?" Asked the reindeer.

"Yea" said Zoro "Try to get into the spirit, not just get scared"

"The spirit" Chopper mumbled to himself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chopper was sitting with all the others with his hat pulled past his eyes. He was listening to one of Usopp's scary stories, trying to get into the spirit, like Zoro had said.

"So then" Usopp said in his story voice "When they found the blood covered wall with the message warning them to leave at once, you know what they did"

"Leave!" Chopper shouted "Leave while you still can!"

"They decided to check the next room" Usopp said. "And then when they opened the door, a giant ghost came out and shouted"

"BOO!" A voice from above came and a figure came swooping over the heads of the audience

Chopper screamed and got up and jumped off the ships railing, landing in the sand of the island they were ported at. "IT'S A GHOST!" He shouted in terror as he sprinted across the beach.

"Chopper finally stopped to catch his breath, he looked around and the Thousand Sunny was nowhere in sight. He heard a rattling noise from the small forest next to the beach. "H-Hello?" He said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

From above the figure was Sanji, sitting on the mast, holding the string that the ghost was attached too.

"That was too perfect!" Luffy and Usopp shouted together as they fell to the ground in laughter. "Did you see his face?"

"Uhh…Guys?" Nami said, looking over the railing. "I don't think he's coming back"

Both the boys stopped rolling around and sat up, still giggling to themselves. "Maybe we should go get him" Usopp suggested as he finally quit laughing.

"I'll go too" Nami said "I don't need you two scaring him more than he already is"

As the three carefully hopped off of the ship, they started to follow the tracks that Chopper left behind. "I still can't believe he fell for it" Luffy said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Unbelievable" Usopp agreed "That ghost looked so fake!"

"Will you two shut up?" Nami shouted at the two with razor sharp teeth.

Suddenly the three heard a high pitched scream in the distance. "W-What was that?" Usopp asked.

"Chopper!" Luffy shouted as he took off running in the direction of his nakama.

"Hey wait, do you think that's such a good idea?" Ussop called as he went after his captain "Don't leave me here all alone!"

Usopp noticed that Luffy had stopped dead in his tracks. "W-What's wrong?" Usopp panted. "Did you find hi-" But he stopped talking when he noticed an antler was lying on the ground, around it was a pool of what looked to be blood.

Luffy leaned down and picked up the antler. "Chopper?" He called out "Are you alright?"

"Hey Luffy look" Nami said. "It looked like he was dragged away" She said as Usopp noticed the trail of blood along with a large amount of pushed over sand.

Luffy took off running again in the direction of the trail "Not again!" Usopp shouted as he followed his captain once again, Nami behind him.

After running for a few moments into the forest Luffy stopped again. "It stopped" He said

"What did?" Usopp asked.

"The blood" Luffy said "The trail of blood stopped"

"Chopper" Luffy whispered "Where did you go?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**SS: I'm sorry this is so late L, but I have a good reason….no I don't….**

**Chapter two will be out whenever Lord of Yaoi decides to write it!**


	2. Kitchen Catastrophe

**Chapter 2**

**Kitchen Catastrophe**

**By L. Lord of Yaoi**

Everyone on the Sunny-Go were terrified by Chopper's mysterious disappearing, and the fact that they found a trail of blood near the scene of the kidnapping didn't make things much better, as Luffy and Usopp were once again locked in an argument of what to do next; should they just wait at the ship and wait for a possible clue about Chopper's whereabouts came up, or should they set out and find him now.

"Usopp, Chopper is our Nakama! We have to find him now!" Luffy argued as he and the Long-nose pressed their foreheads against each other and stared angrily at each other.

"Luffy, are you more stupid than usual?" Usopp said back. "We don't know squat of where Chopper is, and even if he is injured, he is the doctor! He can take care of himself for as long as it's possible, I know he can! For now, we need to find more clues that may point to where he has been taken! I mean, the blood trail we found could not have ended that abruptly, could it?"

"To hell with waiting!" Luffy snapped back. "I say we go now!"

"Oh would you two stop arguing!" Nami snapped from nowhere as the Captain and Sniper turned to the Navigator. "You're both right, and wrong. Usopp, you're right in the fact that we need more clues to know about Chopper's whereabouts before we set out, but we can't just wait forever on that to happen! So here's the deal; we wait for an hour. No more, no less. In that hour, you're free to try and find as many clues as you want to where Chopper is. And stop worrying so much, Luffy! Like Usopp said, Chopper's our doctor, so I bet he knows how to treat himself if he has to."

"Aah, Nami~Swan is always so genial~" Sanji said in a lovesick tone as hearts fluttered around him and in his eye as he spun in pirouettes around her. Nami quickly put an end to the chef's escapades as she tripped him with one of her legs, making the blonde man fall face-first into the floor.

"Quit it, Sanji, we have no time for playing around." She scoffed and walked off, leaving Sanji laying on the ground.

"A-Aahh… N-Nami~Swan is so beautiful when she's angry~"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile, Franky and Zoro were also rather uptight with Chopper's kidnapping. Or at least Franky was, as he looked like he was about to break down while Zoro merely seemed to ignore the blubbering cyborg's wails as he kept lifting his weights.

"Aaah, we shouldn't have made fun of him!" Franky said in a regretting tone as he sniffled from his metallic nose. "Now look what's happened! Chopper ran off and got kidnapped, and everything is our fault!" then he looked over at Zoro, who merely kept keeping count on the times he lifted his weights. "How can you be so cold, Zoro? Show a little remorse for your lost Nakama!"

"Shut your metallic trap, Franky." Zoro merely growled, showing he was in no mood to chat or wail like the Shipwright was doing now. Finally finishing, he sighed and put down the weights with a heavy clang. "Chopper's not 'lost', ok? All we gotta do is rescue him, and he'll be back to us in no time. Easy, huh? So stop complaining and blaming yourself; it won't do you any good." He then went up to Franky and sat near him, sighing slightly.

"Oh. Ooh, I see now! Haha, sorry I got so worked up Zoro! You're right; All we need to do is to save Chopper!" Franky got a bit cheered up from Zoro's words, but looking over at him, he got concerned once more as he saw Zoro's dull look on his face. "What's the matter?" Zoro was a bit out of space as he flinched a bit, looking up at Franky.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Franky." He replied as he stood up, looking out to the road they had seen Chopper run away from them. "It's just that I'm worried of him. I'm sure he can do just fine on his own, but I still worry for him…"

"Why's that?" the cyborg asked, clearly curious of why the Swordsman suddenly worried of Chopper. Zoro merely grunted and shoved Franky aside as he walked off.

"Nothing… nothing at all, Franky."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A half hour had soon passed, and there was no sign of the reindeer still, or any clues of where he could be right now. Luffy was getting more and more impatient by the minute, though, as he had thought it would be best to just rescue Chopper straight away. He didn't see why they had to waste their time trying to find clues of where he could be.

"Why won't we just go out and find him now…" he muttered as he looked out to the road where Chopper had run off on. "Why won't Usopp realize that the longer we wait the more danger will Chopper be in!"

"Take it easy, Capt'n." Sanji said in a rather relaxed tone as he puffed out some smoke rings. "We'll find him, don't worry. And once we do find him, we'll clobber up whoever took him and injured him. Piece o' cake." His words did little to comfort the over-worried Rubber-boy, however, as he merely sighed and stood up, walking off. "Hey, where're you going?" asked the blonde.

"I'm going to find Chopper. I'm just gonna look at the place he was kidnapped, I won't go further." Luffy answered before he jumped off the ship and went off. Sanji sighed; this was really taking a lot on the Straw Hats' nerves. Why did Chopper disappear all of a sudden? Why would someone kidnap him, and far more importantly; for what purpose? He pondered on a lot of these things as he then went back to the kitchen to prepare a quick meal for everyone.

"Damn this is gettin' riled up…" he sighed as he reached for his frying pan… but it wasn't where he had put it the last time. Grasping nothing but thin air, he looked over to the counter, and raised his curly brow. "Strange… it was there the last time I saw i—" he was suddenly cut off as the lights flicked off, and a loud *BANG* was heard, and the sound of someone falling to the ground followed shortly after. As the light flicked on, Sanji's lifeless legs were seen being dragged away, leaving a slight trail of red. After a few minutes, Nami – whom had grown rather hungry from the stressing search for their doctor – decided to have a snack, and so went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, a loud scream was heard from the Sunny, as the others rushed back to see what happened. Nami stood there, pale as a ghost, and held a note in her hand.

"S-S-Sanji's g-gone to-too!" she stammered, handing Usopp the note. "A-And this was a-all I found!" Usopp read the note aloud;

_If you want to see your doctor and chef alive again, then surrender!_

_Or else…_

_The Midnight Murderer_


	3. Bloodstained Cave

**Chapter 3**

**Bloodstained Cave**

**Written by Stormsoul22**

Usopp re-read the note twice just to make sure he had read it right. "S-Surrender?" He asked out loud.

"Wait, he said murderer" Franky said as he took the note "Does that mean he plans to kill us all?"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Usopp shouted. "I say we just forget about Sanji and Chopper and just get off this stupid island!"

"DUMBASS!" Luffy shouted as he hit Usopp on the head "We're not leaving behind our nakama, besides, who would cook for us?"

"Is that all you care about…" Usopp asked as a sweat drop fell from his head.

"I say we go looking for them!" Luffy shouted "I'm not just gonna sit around and watch my nakama disappear!"

"So…" Zoro said "Who's going to go searching"

"S-Someone needs to stay and watch the Sunny" Usopp said "So I say I stay here with Zoro"

"Why me?" Zoro asked

"And the rest of you go search for the two" Usopp finished.

"That's a brave move Long-nose-kun" Robin said "Cook-san got taken while in the kitchen, so it's very well possible that he could easily break into any room here when he wants without us noticing"

Usopp shivered from head to toe "T-Then I'll go with you guys!" He quickly said. "C'mon let's all find our nakama, Captain Usopp is ready for any danger we might face!"

However as Usopp said his speech his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the end Robin, Nami, and Franky ended up staying on the ship. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook all went out in search of the two missing straw hats.

"Just walking through this place at night makes my skin crawl, if I had any skin" Brook said, laughing at his own little joke.

Zoro glared at Brook with daggers "Now really isn't the time"

"Oi Chopper!" Luffy called out "Sanji!"

"Ero-cook!" Zoro called.

"Please stay away Midnight Murderer!" Usopp called.

"Someone help me!" A high pitched voice called.

"Is that Chopper?" Usopp asked "Which direction did it come from?"

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment "Help!" He heard called. "It sounds like an echo"

"You mean like he's in some kind of cave?" Luffy asked.

Zoro nodded his head.

The four men walked ahead until they reached a small clearing with a cave in front of them. "Let's go" Luffy said.

"Oh no" Usopp said "My Do-not-go-into-the-deep-and-dark-cave disease is acting up!"

"Would you rather stay here… where the Midnight Murderer is lurking?" Zoro said.

"Coming" Usopp said as he raced Luffy into the cave.

Before going in, Zoro grabbed a sturdy looking stick. "Oi, Usopp, got anything to light this with?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think I have some matches" Usopp mumbled as he searched through his bag. "Got anything to keep it wrapped with?" He asked the swordsman.

Zoro looked around a moment before finally just sighing and ripping the sleeve off of his shirt to wrap around the stick.

Within a few moments light filled the cave and the four boys wandered down the cave. "Oi, Chopper you in here?" Luffy called.

"He may be some ways down" Brook said "Who knows how long this cave goes on for"

Just then a giant gust of wind came, blowing out the torch they had made and the room suddenly went pitch black. "W-W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Usopp yelled, echoing around the cave.

"Just light up the damn torch again!" Zoro called.

Within a few moments the room was once again lit in bright light. "H-Hey guys?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah Luffy what is it now?" Zoro said as he rubbed him temples in annoyance.

"Where did Brook go?"

Both Usopp and Zoro stopped and turned around. The skeleton was nowhere in sight "I-It's the Midnight Murderer!" Usopp said as he slowly turned around "H-He's angry because we didn't surrender!"

Just then Zoro felt something land on his head. He felt it and lowered his hand "_Blood?"_ He asked himself as he sniffed it.

The swordsman looked up at the ceiling of the cave.

_The Midnight Murderer will not rest until everybody is dead. _

_Surrender or prepare to die._

Soon the other two men's gaze followed Zoro's up to the ceiling. "H-He's coming" Luffy whispered.

Usopp dropped the torch he was holding "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he shouted as he ran out the entrance.

"But what about Chopper's call?" Zoro called to Usopp, but the man was already too far away to hear him.

Luffy ran after Usopp and Zoro reluctantly followed, leaving their only clue to the whereabouts of their crewmembers behind.

Usopp was paused outside the cave with Luffy standing behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked as he caught up. "You were in such a hurry to leave that I thought you…"

Zoro paused as he saw Brook's violin on the ground outside the cave. Suddenly from all around them, music started to softly play.

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**_

_**Umikaze kimakase namimakase**_

_**Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**_

_**Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**_

The three boys heard Brook's voice come from around the trees, however the violin that he should have been playing was unmoving on the ground, and as far as the crew knew that was the only one he owned.

"What the hell is going on?" Usopp asked.

The singing finally stopped, however it was replaced with Brook's laughter

_**YOHYOHOYOHOYOHOYOHOYOHOYOHO**_

The sound seemed to come all at once throughout the trees in the woods, some happening at different times than others.

"W-We need to get back to the Sunny now" Usopp whispered.

"Brook where are you hiding?" Luffy called.

"DUMBASS!" Usopp urgently whispered while covering Luffy's mouth. "That's obviously not Brook, his voice is coming from too many places all at once!"

The trees all around them started to shake all at once.

The laughter finally stopped.

All that could be heard was the sounds of the crickets chirping


End file.
